The Power Puff Cullens
by HYPERchicadee
Summary: Jasper,Emmett and Edward are bored so Jasper suggests that they start a crime fighting league, the only problem is that the rest of the family esspecially the girl friends don't think it's such a good idea. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is the heroic tale of three vampires JASPER, EDWARD and EMMETT who decided to fight crime! This could end badly…. And it probably will! So what the hell are you waiting for? READ IT!!! OOC ALERT OOC

Emmett, Jasper and Edward hang out watching cops on TV. The girls are out shopping with Esme and Carlisle is doing whatever he does in his office. Boring stuff probably and that why I'm not writing about him, I'm writing about the Cullen boys!

"hehe" Emmett laughs at a guy who falls down trying to get away "did you see that?".Yup" Edward replies, humoring him. "Do you guys ever wish that you could fight crime?" Jasper asks, "You know, like the cops on TV". "I guess, I mean they are really cool" says Edward eyes still glued to the TV. "Wouldn't it be amazing to be a big hero?"Jasper says, standing up and puffing out his chest. "Ya" Emmett says "and we could save hot chicks from giant monkeys!" Edward raises his eyebrow at Emmett who is at the moment imagining this very scinario. "so guys, what do you say?" Jasper cries, "let's start our own crime fighting league!" "YA" Emmett and Edward yell in unison. "I'll make us some super hero costumes" Emmett says "to fabric land". "I'll come up with a cool name for us" Jasper says "to the drawing board" "and I'll channel surf" says Edward "to the recliner"

Two hours later……..

"DONE" they all yell at once

"I made the costumes!"

"I've got a name!"

"There is nothing to watch, it's all reruns!"

"Okay" Emmett says excitedly "her they are". He takes out three short and matching costumes. One red one blue and one green. They each have matching gloves, headbands, shoes and stockings. "WOW" Edward says, "They are amazing" the three of them squeal with glee. 'The green is for you Ed and the blue is for Jasper" Emmett says, handing them the costumes. "So what did you come up with for the name?" Edward asks as he examines his super suit. "We shall be…" Jasper begins, pausing for suspense " the one and only Power Puff Cullens!". The car pulls up. "This has to stay a secret" Edward says "quick hid the costumes!"

Emmett runs upstairs to hide them just as the girls walk in. "so how was youre day guys?" asks Bella "ya" adds Alice "do you feel like manly men now that you've had a whole day to wallow in manliness?" they nod

**Just wait until the next chapter, it gets weirder!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

OOC it's totally OOC enjoy it anyway!

The power puff Cullens gather for a top-secret meeting in Alice's walk in closet god only knows why they picked this location. They sit cross-legged on the floor.

"I now call the first meeting of the power puff Cullens to Order!" commands Edward "alright men, into youre dresses". They look away from each other and try to get dressed, but Jasper's is a little too tight and Edward has trouble getting his tights on. "Nice job Emmett" says Jasper sarcastically as he struggles with the go go boots. "Sorry guys" Emmett says "I'll fix them later, right now we must fight crime!" "I don't now how the hell I'm gonna fight crime with this major wedgie but okay" Edward says as he tries to ignore his discomfort. "shhhhh, I hear something" says Jasper. Alice and Rosalie walk into the room and Rosalie opens the closet door. OH CRAP! "Now let's find you something cute to…Ahhhhhh what are you guys doing trying on Alice's clothes?!?!"

Silence……

Alice walks over "those aren't mine, they are hideous". "Hey" Emmett shouts defending his designs. The boys immediately start to explain the situation.

"Guys" Rosalie says as she shakes her head disapprovingly "I'm ashamed to know you" she stomps out of the room so hard she almost breaks her pink leather pumps. They wait for Alice to do the same, but she doesn't. "I'm proud of you three for following youre dreams, just don't do it in my closet!" she says pointing to the door "now get out".

So here they are, three boys all dressed up with no place to go and Edward has this killer wedgie! Sucks for him. Sorry this chapter was kinda short, the next one will be longer….. I think. : )


End file.
